Eine Gefährtin für den Wahren Untoten
by variefanel
Summary: Alucard begegnet bei einem seiner Aufträge einem Wesen, weder Mensch noch Vampir. Er bekommt den Befehl Fragen aufzuklären. Dies erscheint leicht, doch Schwierigkeiten folgen auf dem Fuße! Und die Schwierigkeiten bringen Änderungen mit sich.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Alle aus Hellsing bekannten Charaktere gehören nicht mir. Meinem Hirn ist Alya entsprungen, die Namen ihrer Eltern und Anverwandten allerdings nicht.  
  
A/N: Hier der recht kurze Prolog meiner ersten Hellsing-FF. Ich hoffe, dass er euch gefällt und dass ich euch beim nächsten Kapitel, was hoffentlich bald folgen wird, wieder als meine Leser begrüßen darf. VIEL SPAß!  
  
Eine Gefährtin für den Wahren Untoten  
  
Prolog:  
  
„Diesen Vorfall lasse ich niemals ungesühnt, Vater! Wir können nicht zulassen, dass jemand ein Mitglied unserer Familie umbringt und ungestraft davonkommt! Ich weiß, es ist eigentlich die Angelegenheit eines Mannes. Aber du und die anderen müssen Männer sich um Mutter und deren Frauen kümmern. Außerdem bin ich bereits Auf dem Weg nach London. Ich verspreche dir, ich werde auf mich aufpassen und mich so oft wie mir möglich melden!", sprach Alya am Telefon zu ihrem Vater. Ihrer Stimme war Wut und Trauer anzuhören. Sie sagte nicht ganz die Wahrheit, denn sie befand sich bereits in London. Sie stand in einer Telefonzelle vor dem Bahnhof. Zehn Minuten vorher war sie angekommen. Es war für sie selbstverständlich dann gleich ihre Familie anzurufen und mit ihrem Vater, der mehr als nur ein gewöhnliches Familienoberhaupt war, zu sprechen. „Gut, kümmere dich um die Angelegenheit. Aber, wenn du Probleme bekommst, meldest du dich sofort! Sei vorsichtig, Kind!", erklang die tiefe Stimme Mikhail Dubrinskys nach einigen Momenten aus dem Hörer. Besorgnis klang mit und ließ die junge Frau schmunzeln. „Danke, Papa! Ich werde dich nicht enttäuschen. Bis bald!", versprach sie und legte auf. Sie kommentierte es nicht mehr, wenn sie von ihrem Vater Kind genannt wurde. Damit würde er nie aufhören.  
  
Ich hoffe, ich habe mit diesem wirklich extrem kurzen Prolog eure Neugierde geweckt. Ich versuche so bald wie möglich das nächste Kapitel folgen zu lassen, aber ich verspreche nichts.  
  
VarieFanel 


	2. Kapitel 1

**Disclaimer:** Alle aus Hellsing bekannten Charaktere gehören nicht mir. Meinem Hirn ist Alya entsprungen, die Namen ihrer Eltern und Anverwandten allerdings nicht.

A/N: Lange hat es gedauert, aber hier kommt das erste Kapitel. Es ist ein Stück länger als der Prolog, trotzdem nicht sonderlich lang, dennoch hoffe ich, dass es allen gefällt. Viel Spaß!

Eine Gefährtin für den wahren Untoten Kapitel 1: 

Sie setzte sich ihren Rucksack auf, hängte sich ihre Umhängetasche um und verließ die Telefonzelle. Sie war sich nicht sicher, wohin sie nun gehen sollte. Sie kannte hier keinen. Allerdings wusste sie, dass ein entfernter Verwandter ihres Vaters hier in London lebt. Diesen galt es auch noch zu finden. Sie hatte ihn nie getroffen, wusste nicht einmal wie er aussah, geschweige denn wo er wohnte. Aber es gab sicherlich nicht viele in London, die Zartan hießen und aus den Karpaten stammten. Es würde sicher eine Weile dauern, aber sicher nicht zu lange.

Kurz aufseufzend machte Alya sich auf den Weg zu einem kleinen Hotel, welches ihr ein Bahnhofaufseher empfohlen hatte. Von diesem hatte sie aber nur eine dürftige Wegbeschreibung erhalten, da er nicht6 viel Zeit gehabt hatte. Doch würde sie es nur wenig stören, wenn sie sich eine andere Unterkunft suchen müsste. Leider bedurfte es einiger zeit und es war ein wenig kalt. Außerdem wurde es nebelig und der Wind nahm zu. Im Allgemeinen störte sie so etwas überhaupt nicht, aber hier kannte sie sich schließlich nicht aus.

Alya hatte Glück. Sie fand das kleine Hotel. Eigentlich konnte man es nur ein Gasthaus nennen. Der Nebel hatte wieder ei8n wenig nachgelassen, als sie den „Dancing Dwarf"betrat.

Der Flur war nur kurz und nur schlecht beleuchtet. Rechts war ein großer Durchgang in den Aufenthalts- und Speisesaal, links zwei Türen und die Rezeption. Alya gegenüber befand sich ein Treppe nach oben. An der Rezeption stand ein älterer Mann, der ihr freundlich entgegen lächelte. „Guten Abend! Was kann ich für Sie tun?", begrüßte er sie zuvorkommend. Ich hätte gerne ein Zimmer. Es wäre mir lieb, wenn es nach Norden gelegen wäre oder nach Westen. Ich arbeite nachts und benötige ein Zimmer, in dem ich tagsüber schlafen kann", erklärte sie, nachdem sie an die Rezeption getreten war. Der Mann nickte, schlug das Gästebuch auf und meinte: „Das ist kein großes Problem. Es ist noch ein Zimmer nach Westen frei, welches über gute Jalousien verfügt. Ich bringe Sie gleich hinauf. Unterschreiben sie bitte hier. Die Zimmernummer ist übrigens die 13. Ich hoffe, das stellt für Sie kein Problem dar. Abergläubische weigern sich immer das Zimmer zu beziehen." „Für mich spielt das keine Rolle", erwiderte Alya ruhig und trug sich ins Gästebuch ein. Sie wunderte sich ein wenig, dass hier so etwas nicht mit Computern geregelt wurde, aber es störte sie auch nicht weiter.

Schweigend folgte sie dem Mann die Treppe hinauf und einen Gang entlang zu ihrem Zimmer. Vor der Tür gab er ihr den Schlüssel und verschwand wortlos. Schnell schloss Alya auf, trat in das Zimmer, legte ihr Gepäck ab und atmete tief durch. Es war stickig. Eilig wandte sie sich der Tür zu, schloss sie ab und ging dann zu den zwei Fenstern. Das, welches weiter vom Bett entfernt war, stieß sie weit auf.

Draußen war die Luft wesentlich besser. Außerdem war der Mond gerade im Begriff aufzugehen. Dies war ihre Lieblingszeit. Genüsslich schloss sie die Augen. Sie fühlte sich federleicht, richtig schwerelos. Als sie die Augen wieder öffnete, stand sie unten auf der Straße vor dem Hotel. „Mal sehen, ob ich etwas über Darrens Tod herausfinden kann. Zuerst sollte ich allerdings etwas zu mir nehmen. Aber ob das hier in London so einfach ist und ob das überhaupt ratsam ist?", murmelte sie vor sich hin und schritt die Straße entlang. Ihr nachtblaues Kleid und ihre schwarzen Haare machte Alya in der kaum beleuchteten Straße nur schwer erkennbar. Ihre tiefblauen Augen funkelten und strahlten, wie, wenn Sterne darin gefangen wären. Sie konnte alles gut erkennen, obwohl das Licht dafür eigentlich nicht ausreichte.

„Hey Babe, Lust auf ein paar nette Stunden?", rief ihr ein Kerl aus einer total finsteren Nebenstraße zu, an der sie gerade vorbeiging. Der Kerl stand nur zwei Meter von ihr entfernt. Für einen Moment überlegte Alya, ob dies nicht der geeignete Augenblick war. Doch ließ sie der starke Geruch, regelrechte Gestank nach Alkohol diesen Gedanken schnell vergessen. „Solch verschmutztes Blut! Der Geruch allein ist ja schon kaum auszuhalten!", dachte sie angeekelt. Schnell schritt sie weiter, an der Gasse vorbei. Sie hungerte lieber. Alyas vorläufiges Ziel war ein Haus in Stadtrandnähe.

Sie dacht über den möglichen Grund für den Mord an Darren nach und bemerkte nur beiläufig, dass ihr jemand folgte. Die Schritte waren nur leise, aber es war deutlich, dass die Person ihr hinterherging. „So leise kann doch kein normaler Mensch gehen. Er riecht auch nicht so. Hier ist irgendetwas nicht in Ordnung", begann sie zu grübeln und bog von der Straße in den Park ab. Der Wind trug noch immer die Witterung dieses seltsamen Menschen mit sich. Es was definitiv nicht der aus der Gasse, der sie angebaggert hatte.

Kaum war Alya einige Meter zwischen den Bäumen gegangen, konnte sie hören wie ihr Verfolger sich im Gestrüpp zu ihrer Rechten an ihr vorbeischlich. Sie musste an sich halten, um nicht zu lachen. Dieser Kerl war für ihr Empfinden nun so laut, dass sie nie auf die Idee gekommen wäre dies schleichen zu nennen. Sie schaffte es sich zu beherrschen und tat ahnungslos. Ihre Neugier war angestachelt, nun wollte sie wissen, was dieser Typ zu tun gedachte.

Schließlich war er an ihr vorbei und trat ihr in den Weg. „Eine so hübsche junge Dame sollte nachts nicht alleine herumlaufen! Wer weiß was für Blutsauger sich hier herumtreiben!", grinste der braunhaarige Mann sie fies an. Dabei entblößte er lange, spitze Eckzähne. Einen Wimpernschlag später griff er nach ihrem Arm. Doch sie tat einen blitzschnellen Schritt zur Seite. „Ein Vampir? Da, wo ich herkomme sind die Vampire gefährlicher und mächtiger als du, mein Lieber! Geh besser, ich bin wesentlich stärker als du denkst!", schmunzelte die Frau.

Ich hoffe, das Kapitel ist einigermaßen gut. Ich kann das nicht so ganz einschätzen. Ich würde mich sehr über ein paar kleine Reviews freuen und das würde natürlich auch meinen Drang das nächste Kapitel reinzustellen verstärken, vor allen Dingen würde es aber das Ganze beschleunigen. Da bin ich mir sicher!

Danke für alle bisherigen Reviews!! Ich werde vielleicht nach dem nächsten Kapitel auf diese eingehen und mich noch einmal bei jedem einzeln bedanken.

Auf bald! Lasst euch nicht beißen! ï

VarieFanel


	3. Kapitel 2

**Disclaimer:** Außer Alya gehört nichts wirklich mir! Die Vorlage für die Familie Alyas habe ich aus einem Buch, und Alucard und die Hellsing-Organisation ist ja klar, woher ich das habe! Ich verdiene rein gar nichts mit dieser FF, das wäre ja auch noch schöner!

**A/N**: Das nächste Kapitel! Ich habe es geschafft! Es tut mir leid, dass das alles immer so lange dauert, aber ich habe viel mit der Schult zu tun (das 12. Jahr ist verdammt anstrengend!) und schreibe ja schließlich nicht nur diese FF! dennoch hoffe ich, dass überhaupt noch Leser da sind, die sich dies antun und mir vielleicht im Anschluss die eine oder andere Review dalassen! Nun aber erst einmal:

Viel Spaß!

Kapitel 2: 

Ihre Augen funkelten kampflustig. Sie verabscheute solche Kreaturen wie dies vor ihr. Sie waren für viele Schauergeschichten verantwortlich, besonders in ihrer Heimat. Allerdings beruhten einige Geschichten auf anderen Tatsachen, manche waren sogar wahr.

Nun wollte der Vampir sie erneut angreifen. Er platzte fast vor Wut. Er sprang auf sie zu und packte sie am rechten Oberarm. Alya zuckte zusammen. Sie hatte nicht nur seine Geschwindigkeit unterschätzt, sie konnte auch seine Perversen Gedanken lesen. Von eben diesen Gedanken wurde ihr richtiggehend übel. Das behinderte sie erheblich.

Instinktiv konzentrierte sie ihre Kräfte statt auf Gegenwehr darauf sich zu verwandeln. Ebenso wie zu dem Zeitpunkt, als sie ihr Zimmer verlassen hatte, löste sie sich in Nebelschwaden auf. Völlig fassungslos starrte der Vampir sie an, diese manifestierte sich gerade wieder, einige Schritte von ihm entfernt. Ihr war ziemlich schlecht und auch schwindelig, doch würde sie versuchen durchzuhalten. „Es muss daran liegen, dass ich während der Reise hierher und auch hier noch nichts zu mir genommen habe", schoss es ihr durch den Kopf.

Während sie mit ihrer Schwäche zu kämpfen hatte und immer wieder vor dem Vampir zurückwich, trat eine dritte Person zu dem Geschehen. Die Rumänin bemerkte ihr gerade noch bevor sie hatte beginnen können sich erneut in Nebel zu verwandeln. Er trug einen dunkelroten Mantel und einen Hut der gleichen Farbe, außerdem noch eine gelbglasige Sonnenbrille und weiße Handschuhe. Der Mann grinste breit. Durch diesen unerwarteten Anblick für einen Moment abgelenkt, stockte die schwarzhaarige mitten im Schritt und stolperte. Vor ihrem Aufschlag auf dem Boden änderte Alya nun doch ihre Gestalt, allerdings wurde sie diesmal zu einem schwarzen Wolf. Schnellst möglich rannte sie einige Meter von den beiden Kerlen fort. Dann blieb sie stehen und beobachtete beide genau. Der mit dem roten Hut griff gerade in eine Manteltasche und zog eine Waffe hervor. Ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken, erschoss er den Vampir, welcher zu ihrem Erstaunen tatsächlich zu Sand zerfiel. Dies hatte sie noch nie mitangesehen. Eigentlich hatte der Kerl mit der Sonnenbrille noch nicht einmal den Untoten angeschaut.

Einen Moment überlegte Alya, dann nahm sie wieder ihre normale Gestalt an. „Welch eine schöne Nacht! Da bekommt man doch gleich großen Durst! Ncht wahr?", meinte er. Seine Stimme ließ in ihr einen Verdacht aufkommen. „Du bist auch einer der Untoten. Aber warum hast du den anderen vernichtet?", erwiderte sie. Der verachtungsvolle Unterton entging ihrem Gegenüber nicht, wie sie an dem kurzen Zucken seiner rechten Augenbraue erkennen konnte. „Ich bin da aber nicht der einzige hier", grinste er. Die provozierte sie. „Ich bin kein VAMPIR! Zu so etwas stufe ich mich nicht herab!", fauchte sie und fluchte dann noch in ihrer Muttersprache, Rumänisch. Ihr Gegenüber begann zu lachen. Er hielt noch immer die Waffe in der Hand. Sie kannte sich mit so etwas nicht aus. Sie konnte eine Schusswaffe nicht von einer anderen unterscheiden, denn selten hatte sie solche gesehen. Ihre Familie hielt von je her nichts von so etwas. Doch Alya brauchte solche Waffen nicht, um sich zu verteidigen und sie hatte auch keine Angst vor anderen, die solche gebrauchten. Aus diesem Grund zeigte sie sich auch nicht von dem rotbemäntelten Vampir eingeschüchtert dadurch, dass er gerade jemanden erschossen hatte. Auch wenn es sich dabei um einen Untoten gehandelt hatte.

Ja, ja! Ziemlcih kurz! Deswegen folgt dann auch gleich noch das nächste Kapitel!

VarieFanel


	4. Kapitel 3

**Disclaimer:** Außer Alya gehört nichts wirklich mir! Die Vorlage für die Familie Alyas habe ich aus einem Buch, und Alucard und die Hellsing-Organisation ist ja klar, woher ich das habe! Ich verdiene rein gar nichts mit dieser FF, das wäre ja auch noch schöner!

**A/N**: Ich wünsche:

Viel Spaß!

Kapitel 3: 

„Mein Name ist übrigens Alucard! Komm doch her. Wenn du kein Vampir bist, hast du nichts von mir zu befürchten. Außerdem ist mein Auftrag bereits erfüllt", sprach der Kerl. Dem hypnotisierenden Klang der Worte konnte sie4 kaum widerstehen. Noch war ihre Selbstbeherrschung aber stärker. „Das werde ich nicht tun. Solchen Schandflecken der Menschheit wie dir ist nicht zu trauen. Ich verabschiede mich nun", sprach sie verächtlich, löste sich wieder in Nebel auf und verschwand.

Normalerweise hätte sie dem Dasein des Vampirs ein Ende gemacht und auch Alucard hätte sie vernichtet, oder zumindest dies versucht. Dies konnte sie allerdings in ihrem derzeitigen Zustand unmöglich tun. Sie brauchte Ruhe, und eigentlich auch endlich Nahrung. Sie war sich aber alles andere als sicher, ob sie dies Risiko eingehen konnte.

Als Alya weit genug vom Park entfernt war, dass dieser Alucard ihre Spur nicht verfolgen konnte, zumindest nach ihrem Dafürhalten, nahm sie wieder Gestalt an und machte sich daran wieder zurück zum „Dancing Dwarf"zu gehen. Auf dem Rückweg konzentrierte sie sich einzig und allein darauf, wo sie langging. Unglaublich starker Hunger überkam sie. Sie fühlte die Kälte des Spätwinters stärker als sonst und beschleunigte ihre Schritte.

Einen Häuserblock vor ihrem Ziel begegnete Alya einem Passanten. Schnell gab sie dem Geist des Mannes einen mentalen Stoß und befahl ihm: Komm mit! Sie ging mit ihm in eine schmale, dunkle Gasse, dort versetzte sie ihn in Trance und trank. Seinem Blut war ein leichter Geschmack von Alkohol eigen. Sie nahm ihm nicht viel Blut, nur so viel, dass ihr Hunger etwas gemindert wurde. Sorgfältig schloss sie die Wunde mit ihrem heilenden Speichel und suggerierte dem Mann ein Gespräch, in dem sie nach dem Weg gefragt hätte.

Sich nun etwas besser fühlend kehrte sie ins Hotel zurück. Dabei betrat sie das Gebäude, um genau zu sein ihr Zimmer auf dem gleichen Weg, wie sie es verlassen hatte. Als Nebel schwebte sie durch das offene Fenster hinein.

Sie war so erschöpft, dass sie, obwohl es noch einige Stunden bis zum Sonnenaufgang waren, das Fenster fest verriegelte und sie dann sämtliche Rollos und Vorhänge schloss. Während des Tages würde nicht ein Sonnenstrahl in den Raum gelangen. Anschließend schützte sie das Zimmer mit kräftigen Bannzaubern. Nun konnte sie nichts mehr stören, denn nichts konnte in den Raum kommen.

Völlig erschöpft legte sie sich schlafen.. Bevor sie einschlummerte, rief sie auf telepathischem Weg nach ihrer Mutter. Diese fragte sofort besorgt: Was hast du, mein Schatz? Du klingst so müde. Geht es dir nichts gut? Ich bin nur ein wenig erschöpft, weil ich hier kaum Gelegenheit habe etwas zu trinken. Ich wollte aber eigentlich nur sagen, dass es mir ansonsten gut geht. Ich wünsche euch noch eine gute Nacht! , erwiderte Alya lächelnd und verlangsamte ihre Atmung.

Tiefer Schlaf umfing sie. Ein wenig Erholung brachten ihr die Stunden der Ruhe, aber nicht viel. Sie hatte zu wenig zu sich genommen. Kurz vor Sonnenuntergang wachte die Rumänin wieder auf. Gemächlich tauschte sie ihre Sachen gegen frische. Diesmal nahm sie eine schwarze Jeans und ein blutrote, langärmeliges Shirt. Heute Nacht würde sie trinken müssen, sonst wäre sie bald zu schwach ihre Fähigkeiten zu benutzen. Schon letzte Nacht war es ihr schwer gefallen die Bannzauber wirkungsvoll zu wirken.

Alya verließ ihr Zimmer diesmal durch die Tür. Es war für sie ein wenig ungewohnt, dennoch vergaß sie nicht die Tür sorgfältig abzuschließen. Unten fand sie einen jungen Mann im Gemeinschaftssaal. Leider war er in Gesellschaft anderer. „Das sind zu viele als, dass ich sie in meinem Zustand alle in Trance versetzen könnte!", bemerkte sie bedrückt. Sie würde sich wohl einen anderen ‚Blutspender' suchen müssen.

Kalter Nebel schlug ihr draußen entgegen und sie begann zu frösteln. So gut wie nie in ihrem Leben hatte sie ihre Reaktionen auf etwas so deutlich gezeigt, wie in dieser Nacht. Sie konnte ein Zittern einfach nicht unterdrücken. Schnellen, jedoch lautlosen Schrittes eilte sie die Straße entlang. Zu ihrem Leidwesen befand sich kein Mensch auf den Straßen. Ihr Hunger wurde langsam aber sicher immer quälender und mittlerweile auch schmerzhaft. Wenn sie diese Nacht nichts zu sich nehmen können würde, würde sie nicht einmal mehr fähig sein, ins Hotel zurück zu kehren. Ohne ihre Kräfte, die sie somit auch unweigerlich nicht einsetzen könnte, wäre sie völlig schutzlos und sie würde auch keinen mehr in Trance versetzen können, um dessen Blut zu trinken. Das wäre ihr sicherer Tod!

Die schwarzhaarige hatte nicht darauf geachtet, wo sie entlang ging und war ziemlich erstaunt, als sie sich nun plötzlich am Park wiederfand. „Vielleicht finde ich ja hier jemanden, und wenn es nur ein Vampir ist!", hoffte sie. Ihr Zittern wurde immer schlimmer und ihre Schritte immer unsicherer. Sie hatte ihre Kräfte über- und ihren Nahrungsmangel unterschätzt. Von Schwindel überwältigt ließ sie sich auf eine Bank in der Nähe fallen. Ihr Herzschlag und ihre Atmung beschleunigten sich, gleichzeitig traten Blutstropfen, wie Schweiß, auf ihre Stirn, die bewiesen in welch kritischem Zustand sie sich befand.

Ich hoffe, es hat euch gefallen! Schreibt ihr mir eine Review???? Hä? Hä? BITTE!!!!

Bis bald!

VarieFanel


	5. Kapitel 4

Discalimer: Siehe vorige Kapitel!

A/N: Ich werde versuchen die Kapitel immer im monatlichen Abstand zu bringen. Dieses Kapitel kommt jetzt allerdings schon früher, weil nächste Wochen Ferien sind, ich nur in der Schule ins Internet gehen kann und es mir somit nicht möglich wäre das Kapitel ins Netz zu bringen. Ich wünsche euch viel Spaß!

Kapitel 4: 

„Schwierigkeiten?", erkundigte sich eine männliche Stimme. Die Frage klang recht rhetorisch, allerdings war sie auch genau so gemeint. Um zu erkennen, wer vor ihr stand, musste die schwarzhaarige sich ziemlich anstrengen. Trotz immer größer werdender Schwäche bewältigte sie es und erkannte schließlich Alucard. „Verschwinde, Vampir! Meine Probleme gehen dich...", begann sie verächtlich. Verstummte aber und konzentrierte sich drauf Atmung und Herzschlag zu normalisieren. Kurz bevor sie das Bewusstsein verlieren konnte, spürte sie, wie ihr jemand sein Handgelenk an die Lippen hielt. Alucard hatte sein Pulsader geöffnet und gab ihr sein Blut. Hungrig trank sie, allerdings fiel ihr sogar dies bereits schwer.

Trotz ihrer Schwäche und ihres großen Hungers achtete die Rumänin darauf nicht zu viel zu nehmen. E rettete ihr Leben, aus diesem Grund wollte sie sein nicht auch noch gefährden. Deswegen schloss sie besonders sorgfältig seine Wunde. Dann machte sie die Augen zu. Sie konnte fühlen wie ihr Körper sich langsam heilte. Ihr Zittern hörte fast auf, ebenso wie das Schwindelgefühl nachließ. „Das war noch nicht genug Blut. Um wieder völlig zu Kräften zu kommen, muss ich mehr trinken. Aber..."; dachte sie. Ihr ging es zwar wesentlich besser, dennoch war sie einer Ohnmacht noch immer nah. Alya war zu müde.

Sie konnte keinen klaren Gedanken fassen. Bemerkte aber, dass der Untote vor ihr breit grinste. Sie konnte es regelrecht spüren. Als seine Stimme erklang, schlug sie wieder die Augen auf. „Du bist ein seltsames Wesen. Du nährst dich von Blut, sagst aber , du wärst kein Vampir. Du scheinst mir aber auch anders zu sein als eine Nosferatu!", meinte er. „Ich muss...", begann sie und versuchte aufzustehen. „Du musst mehr trinken, ich weiß. Außerdem brauchst du Ruhe! Daran hättest du vielleicht früher denken sollen, bevor du dich in diesen armseligen Zustand befandest, Mädchen. Bleib sitzen, warte bis mein Blut Wirkung zeigt und dich stärkt!", wies Alucard sie an. Seine Worte zeigten aber nur wenig Wirkung.

Alya startete noch einen Versuch aufzustehen, doch diesmal wurde sie direkt von dem Vampir daran gehindert. Er legte seine Hände auf ihre Schultern und hielt die Frau auf der Bank. Er musste grinsen, es bereitete ihm keinerlei Mühe sie aufzuhalten.

„Wenn du mir brav versprichst meine Fragen zu beantworten, helfe ich dir!", stellte er die Bedingung. „Warum sollte ich?!", erwiderte sie leise und versuchte sich soweit zu konzentrieren, dass sie sich wieder verwandeln konnte. Sie schaffte es nicht, auch wenn sie langsam einen kleinen Teil ihrer Kraft zurückerlangte. „Weil du sonst wahrscheinlich stirbst!", kam die Antwort. Da musste ihm Alya insgeheim zustimmen. Ihr ging es zwar besser, aber sie war zu schwach, um selbst auf die ‚Jagd' zu gehen. Ihr blieb keine Wahl als diesem Vampir zu vertrauen. „Ich werde sehen, dass ich möglichst viele deiner Fragen beantworten kann!", versprach sie schließlich und zwang sich dazu ihre Muskeln zu entspannen. Sie war noch immer ziemlich müde und musste ihre Kräfte schonen.

Alucard musste lachen. Dieses Mädchen überraschte ihn ständig mit ihrem Verhalten, das faszinierte ihn an ihr. Sie war anders als ein Vampir, aber auch nicht wie ein Mensch. Seine Neugier war geweckt. Vorsichtig hob er sie auf die Arme. In seinem Zimmer im Keller des Hellsing-Anwesens würden sie es bequemer haben und er könnte einige seiner Fragen stellen. Zum Glück war es ihm dank seiner Fähigkeiten möglich ungesehen und schnell in seine Gemächer zu gelangen. Diese Chance nutzte er jetzt.

Na ja, irgendwie hatte ich das Kapitel vom Abtippen her länger in Erinnerung. Deswegen folgt auch gleich das nächste. Danach hingegen müsst ihr immer einen Monat warten.

Lasst mir doch ein paar kleine Reviews hier. Kritiken werden genauso gerne gesehen wie Anregungen oder Lob.


	6. Kapitel 5

Discalimer: Siehe vorige Kapitel!

A/N: Dieses Kapitel kommt bereits so früh, da das vorige recht kurz war und ich einen leichten Schreibvorsprung habe. Ab nun müsst ihr euch allerdings mit einem monatlichen Rhythmus abfinden. Nun aber erst einmal mit diesem Kapitel viel Spaß!

Kapitel 5: 

Alya war sich sicher nur geblinzelt zu haben. Aber als sie die Augen öffnete, befand sie sich in einem Zimmer, was früher ganz offensichtlich ein Verließ gewesen war. Es war nur karg eingerichtet. Ein Tisch, zwei Stühle und ein seltsam anmutendes Bett befanden sich darin. Alucard trug sie zum Bett und legte sie darauf ab. Langsam versuchte sich Alya aufzusetzen. Sie befürchtete, dass sie, wenn sie liegen blieb, einschlafen würde. Die Müdigkeit ließ nicht von ihr ab.

„Mein Name ist... übrigens.... Alya...Dubrinsky", stellte sie sich stockend vor. Das Sprechen fiel ihr nicht leicht, denn och fuhr sie fort: „Ich verstehe... einfach...einfach nicht... wieso sich...mein...mein Körper nicht...erholt."Der Vampir stand noch immer nahe neben dem Bett, nun entfernte er sich einige Schritte. „Ich komme gleich wieder. Ich hole etwas", meinte er. Dann schien er sich in Dunkelheit aufzulösen. Seufzend streckte sich die schwarzhaarige wieder auf der Matratze aus und schließ auch tatsächlich schon nach wenigen Sekundenbruchteilen ein. So bemerkte sie nicht, dass das Bett einen Deckel besaß, der nun herunterfuhr.

Wenige Minuten später erwachte sie wieder, da sie spürte, dass jemand den Raum betrat. Als sie sich, deswegen beunruhigt, aufrichten wollte, bemerkte sie erst den Deckel. Dieser hob sich allerdings bereits, wegen des Bewegungsmechanismus.. Neben dem Tisch stand ein etwas älter erscheinender Mann mit langen zu einem Zopf gebundenen Haaren, einem weißen Hemd, einer Grauen Hose, einer schwarzen Weste und einem Monokel, das er im linken Auge trug. In den schwarzbehandschuhten Händen hielt er eine Schüssel mit Eiswürfeln und einer Blutkonserve. „Guten Abend, meine Dame" Mein Name ist Walter. Ich bin der Butler in diesem Haus und wurde gebeten Ihnen etwas zu trinken zu bringen", erzählte der Mann und stellte die Schüssel auf den Tisch, auf dem sich bereits ein Suppenteller, ein Löffel und ein Kerzenleuchter befanden. Was Alya vorher noch nicht aufgefallen war, wurde ihr jetzt richtig bewusst. Die Kerzen auf dem Tisch waren erst jetzt entzündet worden und erhellten den Raum. „Ich bin Alya!", erwiderte sie leise und stand schwankend auf. „Ihr seid aus Rumänien. Man kann es an dem Akzent erkennen. Haben Sie schon mal die Karpaten gesehen, aus der Nähe?", begann er ein Gespräch. Sie musste lächeln. Etwas fröhlicher antwortete sie: „Ich stamme aus... einer Gegend...in...den Karpaten."„Es ist zwar schon eine Weile her, aber ich durfte diese Landschaft einmal bewundern. Doch nun nehmt Platz und trinkt! Ich lasse Euch nun allein!", erklärte der Butler und verließ den Raum.

Erschöpft ließ sich Alya auf einen der Stühle fallen. Zögerlich griff sie nach der Blutkonserve und betrachtete sie. So hatte sie sich noch nie ernährt und sie war sich nicht sicher, ob sie sich damit anfreunden konnte. „Egal wie, aber ich brauche mehr Blut!", dachte sie seufzend und riss den Beutel auf. Doch statt das Blut in den Teller zu füllen und zu löffeln, trank sie es gleich auf der Tüte. „Das ist gar nicht so schlimm!", schoss es ihr durch den Kopf.

Sie war froh über die ‚Blutspende'. Sie spürte wie ihr Körper seine Regeneration fortsetzte. Die Schmerzen, die sie bisher gequält hatten, hörten endlich ganz auf. Ohne besondere Anstrengung konnte sie normal atmen und auch ihr Herzschlag hatte sich einigermaßen beruhigt. Ihre Sinnenschärfe normalisierte sich auch wieder-

So konnte sie zwei Personen den Gang vor der Zimmertür entlang kommen hören. Die Schritte hielten kurz vor der Tür, dann wurde diese aufgestoßen. Eine junge, blonde Frau mit einer Brille, einem grünen Anzug und einem skeptischen Gesichtsausdruck stand in der Tür. Hinter ihr konnte Alya Alucard vor sich hingrinsen sehen. „Du bist also diese seltsame Vampirin! Siehst nicht allzu stark aus!", begann die Blondine verächtlich. Wütend stand die Rumänin ruckartig auf. Was zur Folge hatte, dass der Stuhl umkippte. „Ich bin kein Vampir! Ich nähre mich zwar von Blut, aber ich bin keine dieser minderbemittelten **Untoten**! Ich bin eine Lebende, von einem Volk, dass die Menschen und die Vampire, die Euch bekannte sind, nicht einmal annähernd kennen. Wir sind keine solchen Monster!", ihre Stimme war leise, sprach aber von großem Zorn.

Während ihrer Worte war Alucard das Grinsen vergangen und er runzelte die Stirn. Er lauschte dem Wind, der draußen wehte. Denn dieser war stärker geworden, nahm fast die Ausmaße eines Sturms an. Ansonsten würde dem Vampir das Wetter nicht so bewusst werden.

„Ein Volk? Das soll ich dir abnehmen?", erwiderte die Frau an der Tür. Die schwarzhaarige hatte sich etwas beruhigt, und mit ihr der Wind, wie es dem Untoten schien. Das Mädchen stellte gerade den Stuhl wieder auf und ignorierte die Ungläubigkeit, die ihren Worten entgegen gebracht wurde. Schließlich erzählte sie, anfangs zögerlich: „Mein Volk hat seinen Ursprung in Rumänien. Wir sind nicht viele. Besonders, da wir uns auf menschliche Art vermehren. Wir wandeln keinen um, wenn wir ihn beißen. Aber es gibt immer welche, die Jagd auf uns machen."Ihrer Stimme waren keine Emotionen anzuhören. Dafür blickte sie bedrückt drein. Alucard glaubte ihr. Er war sich sicher, dass diese Traurigkeit unmöglich, die er von ihr spürte, geheuchelt war. „Ich werde nun wieder gehen. Danke für die Hilfe, Herr Alucard!", wollte sie sich verabschieden. „Du wirst dich nirgends hinbegeben! Bis ich nicht alle Informationen bezüglich deines Volkes, wie du es nennst, habe, wirst du dieses Gelände nicht mehr verlassen! Alucard!", widersprach ihr die Unbekannte. Das weckte ihren Trotz.

Ohne zu zögern, begann sie den Kopf zu schütteln. Ihre Stimme ließ am Klang erkennen, dass die schwarzhaarige ein ziemlicher Sturkopf war: „Es tut mir leid, ich habe eine Aufgabe zu erledigen und kann nicht meine Zeit damit vertrödeln hier herumzusitzen!" Kaum hatte sie ausgesprochen, ließ sie sich zu Nebel zerfallen und verschwand. „Wir werden uns bald wiedersehen!", hörte sie gerade noch den Vampir sagen.

Wie hat es euch gefallen? Los schreibt mir Kritik, Lob und Anregungen! Los!

Ich möchte auch endlich mal etwas lesen, was ich nicht selbst geschrieben hab und was nicht eine FF ist, eine aber betrifft.

Bis in einen Monat!  
VarieFanel


	7. Kapitel 6

**Disclaimer:** Siehe das erste Kapitel.

**A/N:** Hier also das nächste Kapitel.

Wird Alucards Versprechen wahr? Werden sie sich bald wiedersehen? Wie wird es Alya weiterergehen? Wird sie bald wieder ganz zu Kräften kommen? Sehet nun selbst, na ja, eigentlich sollte ich sagen: Leset nun selbst!

Viel Spaß!

Kapitel 6: 

Nach einiger Zeit, in der Alya den Weg suchen musste, kehrte sie in den „Dancing Dwarf"zurück. Die Sonne war bereits im Begriff aufzugehen. Die ersten Lichtstrahlen hatten sie in ihren Augen geschmerzt und ihre Haut auch ziemlich gereizt. Sie konnte noch immer nicht wieder richtig sehen, während sie nach oben ging. Ihre Augen tränten. „Verflucht! Es geht einfach alles schief! Vielleicht hätte ich doch einen anderen herkommen lassen sollen; vermutliche wäre es sogar besser gewesen, wenn ich in Rumänien geblieben wäre!", fluchte sie und schloss die Tür ihres Zimmers auf. Das Zimmer war, wie ihr versprochen worden war, völlig dunkel. Langsam wieder schwächer werdend, trat sie in den Raum, verschloss die Tür und legte sich aufs Bett, zu dem sie sich erst vortasten musste. Sie wollte jetzt einfach bis zum Abend nur noch schlafen. Daher vergaß sie auch Sicherheitsmaßnahmen zu ergreifen.

!So müde? Du bist ziemlich unvorsichtig!", erklang eine Männerstimme. Alya erschrak furchtbar, ob der Stimme. Schnell setzte sie sich im Bett auf und knipste die Nachttischlampe an. Alucard stand mitten im Raum und grinste ihr entgegen. „Wie bekomme ich es hin, dass du mich in Ruhe lässt? Wenigstens bis zum Sonnenuntergang", fragte sie ein wenig genervt. „Ich könnte seine Gedanken lesen, da ich von seinem Blut getrunken habe. Daher würde es mich noch nicht einmal anstrengen. Aber ich glaube, es ist für mich besser, wenn ich das unterlassen", überlegte sie. Der Vampir setzte sich derweil auf einen Stuhl, schüttelte ganz leicht den Kopf und antwortete: „Lady Hellsing wünscht deinen Aufenthalt bei ihr, Ich soll dich zu ihr bringen. Nimm dir deine Sachen, dann gehen wir wieder."Für einen Moment dachte die Rumänin darüber nach, ob sie sich erneut verwandeln und versuchen sollte zu fliehen. Allerdings beendete Alucard diese Überlegung frühzeitig: „Du kannst dich nicht verwandeln, nicht in meinem Bannsiegel! Außerdem würdest du durch das Sonnenlicht müssen. Das würde dich ja wohl auch vernichten, wie einen normalen Vampir!" Rutsch mir den Buckel runter!", sandte sie ihm die mentale Antwort. Karpatianer waren tagsüber extrem stark geschwächt und ruhten deswegen zu dieser Tageszeit gewöhnlich. Sie wollte im Augenblick auch nur schlafen.

Ihr Gegenüber grinste noch breiter. Dann trat er an den Schrank neben dem Bett, nahm ihre Taschen mit einer Hand und kam näher zu ihr. Sie wollte sich zur anderen Seite von der Matratze rollen, doch der Vampir war zu schnell. Er griff um ihre Taille und klemmte sie sich unter den linken Arm. „Was soll das? Lass mich runter! Spinnst du?", schrie sie ihn an und trommelte mit den Händen auf seinen Oberschenkel ein. Er verstärkte nur den griff. Aus ihrem derzeitigen Blickwinkel erkannte sie nun auch, was er mit Bannsiegel gemeint hatte. Auf dem Fußboden befand sich eine Art Bannkreis, der leicht rot leuchtete. „Das ist doch so ähnlich auch auf den Handrücken seiner Handschuhe!", fiel ihr auf. Über dieses Detail vergaß sie sich gegen den Kerl zu wehren. „Egal, was deine Aufgabe ist, aber du wirst einige Zeit auf, beziehungsweise im Hellsing-Anwesen verbringen! Wenn du dich weiter sträubst, muss ich dich töten. Bedenke das würde deiner Aufgabe nicht nur einen Aufschub sondern eine Ende bereiten", erklang Alucards Stimme wieder und holte Alya aus ihren Gedanken zurück in die Gegenwart. „Schon gut. Lass mich runter. Ich verspreche, dass ich nicht fliehen werde! Ich bleibe so lange mein Leben nicht beendet werden soll oder bis die Fragen über mein Volk geklärt sind!", erklärte sie sich seufzend bereit. „Wir müssen eh auf die Leute meiner Herrin warten. Sie werden sicher gleich hier sein", meinte er gelassen und ließ sie los. Schmerzhalt landete sie auf dem Holzfußboden.

Langsam stand sie auf. Sie war ziemlich wütend. Die durch die Tageszeit bedingte Schwäche und die Tatsache, dass Alya noch nicht völlig genesen war, sondern nur zu einem recht kleinen Teil, verhinderte jedoch einen absoluten Gefühlsausbruch. Sie würde sich dafür später rächen. „Wie hast du mich gefunden?", wollte sie leise wissen. Sie wurde immer müder. „Bereits vorletzte Nacht konnte ich deine Spur zum Teil verfolgen, bis zu einer Kreuzung drei Häuserblocks weiter vorn. Dann wurde meine Anwesenheit anderorts nötig. Gestern wurdest du bei deiner Flucht durch deine fehlende Kraft schnell dazu gezwungen menschliche Gestalt anzunehmen. Außerdem warst du unvorsichtig. So war es leicht dich zu finden!", erklärte der Blutsauger und beobachtete genau, wie das Mädchen sich auf einen Sessel setzte. Ihre Bewegungen sprachen von der Notwendigkeit für sie zu schlafen. Ihr fielen immer wieder die Augen zu und sie war kurz davor einzuschlafen. „Was ist deine Aufgabe hier in London?", wollte er wissen. Seine Neugierde sie betreffend sollte wenigstens ein bisschen befriedigt werden. Sie blickte zu Boden, während sie leise antwortete: „Ich suche den Mörder von dem Sohn meines Onkels. Er wurde vor drei Tagen hier in der Stadt tot aufgefunden, mit einem Holzpflock durchs Herz und abgehacktem Kopf. Die Polizei weiß von seinem Tod nichts. Einer der Mörder oder irgendjemand anderes hat uns mehrere Fotos davon geschickte. Es war ziemlich schrecklich, besonders für meine Tante!"Ohne näher nachzudenken, über mögliche Konsequenzen, erklärte sie weiter: „Seine eigentlich Adresse müssen diese fanatischen Vampirjäger in seiner Brieftasche gefunden haben. Deswegen ist Onkel Jaques mit seiner Gefährtin gleich zu meinen Eltern gezogen. Das ist wahrscheinlich der sicherste Ort für einen meines Volkes. Mein Cousin war eigentlich immer sehr vorsichtig und war sehr gut in der Lage sich zu schützen. Die einzige Möglichkeit für die Mörder war, dass sie ihn am Tag töteten, wenn er vermutlich in der Erde schlief. Das ist die Zeit, wann wir am verwundbarsten sind, regelrecht schutzlos."

Ihr Gegenüber hatte die ganze Zeit aufmerksam zugehört. Nun wandte er sich der Tür zu. Er hörte Schritte von mehreren Personen mit schweren Stiefeln. „Komm! Du wirst nun endlich diese Hütte verlassen", meinte der schwarzhaarige und stand auf. „Wenn ich jetzt in die Sonne trete, wird deine Herrin nie etwas über mich und die meinen erfahren!", wandte das Mädchen müde ein. Sie war kurz davor trotz allem einzuschlafen. Das wurde auch Alucard bewusst. Die Augenbrauen kurz hochziehend, dann grinsend, zog er seinen Mantel aus und wickelte sie darin ein. Es war ein wenig seltsam für ihn, da er noch nie jemandem etwas von seiner Habe gegeben hatte, auch nicht vorübergehend. „Der wird dich etwas vor der Sonne schützen. Denk aber nicht, dass ich dir ständig helfe, Kind", grummelte er und betrachtete die einschlafende Gestalt im Sessel. Sie verschwand fast in dem für sie viel zu großen dunkelroten Kleidungsstück. Grinsend stellte er sich vor, wie sie aussehen würde, wenn sie auch noch seinen Hut trug. Beinahe wäre er deswegen in lautes Lachen ausgebrochen. Aber nur fast. Die Situation war nicht gerade zum Lachen. Es würde sicher passendere Momente geben. „Ich muss nun gehen. Wir sehen uns später", verabschiedete der Vampir sich und verschwand in der Dunkelheit. Seine Worte hörte Alya bereits nicht mehr. Sie schlief tief und fest.

Na? Na? Na? Hat es euch gefallen? Ja? Bekomme ich Reviews? BITTE!

Bis in einem Monat!

VarieFanel


	8. Kapitel 7

**Disclaimer: **Es hat sich hier nichts geändert!

**A/N:** Hier endlich das nächste Kapitel! Es tut mir furchtbar leid. Ich hatte am Donnerstag das falsche Kapitel auf der Diskette und als ich das in der Schule bemerkte, war es zu spät.

Nun aber VIEL SPAß!

Kapitel 7: 

So bekam sie auch nicht mit, wie ihre Zimmertür aufgebrochen wurde und drei Männer eintraten. Sie trugen Uniformen mit dem Wappen der Hellsing-Familie und waren recht stark bewaffnet. „Kommandant, warum sollen wir diese Blutsaugerin aufs Anwesen der Organisation schaffen? Es ist doch eigentlich unsere heilige Aufgabe solche Monster zu vernichten", wollte einer der Soldaten von dem älteren wissen. Der bereits ergraute Mann ließ keine Gedanken oder Gefühle erkennen, als er antwortete: „Befehle werden nicht in Frage gestellt und auch nicht hinterfragte, sie werden ausgeführt!" Der dritte Mann hob die Frau auf die Arme, während der andere und der Kommandant bereits wieder hinaus gingen und gleichzeitig alles absicherten. Alyas Taschen hatte Alucard bereits mitgenommen.

Die drei Soldaten brachten die junge Frau zu einem Wagen mit völlig abgedunkelten und verspiegelten Fenstern. Die Fahrt verlief schweigend. Als der Wagen vor dem Haus der Hellsings hielt, stand bereits Walter am Eingang und wartete.

Diesmal trug der Kommandant die Karpatianerin. Er folgte dem Butler durch Gänge. Schweigend brachten die beiden die Frau hinunter in die ehemaligen Verliese. Zu diesen Gängen hatten nur wenige Zutritt. Außer Lady Integra, Walter, dem Kommandanten hatten nur Celes Viktoria und Alucard, die ja schließlich hier ihre ‚Zimmer' hatten, zu diesem Teil der Kellergewölbe Zugang. Einige Räume hatten ihre Funktion als Verliese verloren, andere waren nicht verändert worden. In einen solchen Raum brachten Walter und Kommandant Fargason Alya nun. Vorsichtig wurde sie an der gegenüberliegenden Wand auf den Boden des absolut finsteren Verlieses gelegt. Es gab kein Mobiliar in der Zelle, Daher würde die schwarzhaarige Unbequemerweise auf kaltem Stein schlafen müssen. Schweigend, wie beim Eintreten, gingen die beiden Männer wieder. Etwas erstaunt darüber, dass das Mädchen in Alucards Mantel eingewickelt war und dass sie in der ganzen Zeit nicht aufgewacht war, machte Walter sich auf den Weg zu Lady Integra, während Fargason zu seinen Leuten auf den Trainingsplatz ging.

Kurz vor Sonnenuntergang wachte die Rumänin auf. Sie fühlte sich elend. Ihre Knochen schmerzten und ihr war kalt, Daher war sie recht froh über den Mantel des Vampirs. Zu ihrem Leidwesen fehlten allerdings ihre Sachen aus dem Hotelzimmer. Noch immer schwach setzte sie sich auf und zog den Mantel enger um sich. Sie versuchte ein Zittern zu unterdrücken. Unbewusst biss sie sich auf die Unterlippe. „Ist dir kalt? Ich bringe dir deine Sachen", erklang Alucards Stimme nur einen Schritt von ihr entfernt. Man konnte an seiner Stimme hören, dass er wieder einmal breit grinste. „Danke! Sag mal könntest du irgendwie eine Kerze oder so etwas organisieren? Man sieht die Hand vor Augen nicht. Außerdem wüsste ich gerne noch, ob ich vielleicht hin und wieder hinaus dürfte. Ich bin es nicht gewohnt keinen Kontakt zu Pflanzen, Tieren und der Erde zu haben", erwiderte sie und lehnte sich gegen die eiskalte Mauer. Sie hatte nicht mehr die Kraft ohne Hilfe aufrecht zu sitzen, aber sie hatte keine andere Wahl. „Ich werde tun, was ich kann. Jetzt sag aber erst einmal. Ist dir kalt oder weshalb schlagen deine Zähne aufeinander?", nun schien er völlig ernst. Sie überlegte kurz, ob sie versuchen sollte ihn zu belügen. Sie entschied sich dagegen und antwortete: „Wäre mir noch kälter, würde mein Blut gefrieren! Das liegt allerdings, glaube ich, nicht so sehr an der ‚Zimmertemperatur'. Mir geht es insgesamt nicht sonderlich gut. Das wird wohl auch noch eine Weile so bleiben." Ihre Stimme war leise und auch recht schwach.

Das beunruhigte den Vampir ein wenig. Eigentlich müsste sie ausgeruht sein. „Ein Vampir wäre so weit wieder gesund. Besteht ein solcher Unterschied zwischen Vampiren und ihrem Volk?", überlegte er und tastete nach ihrer Hand. Seine suchenden Finger fanden recht schnell einen ihrer Arme. Er spürte eiskalte Haut und ihren nur schwachen Puls. Er musste dafür sorgen, dass Alya besser untergebracht wurde. Ansonsten würde sie womöglich nicht mehr lange leben. Er vermutete, dass das auch so schwierig genug sein würde. „Du bist so schön warm", murmelte die schwarzhaarige.

Ich hoffe, das Kapitel hat Anklang bei euch gefunden! Ich würde mich wie immer über Reviews freuen!

Das nächste Kapitel wird möglicherweise erst am 13.01.05 kommen, wegen der Ferien kann ich nicht früher ins Internet.

Möglicherweise werde ich aber bei meiner besten Freundin Tanja in den Ferien sein und diese hat Internet. Also kann es ebenso sein, dass ich noch in den Ferien das nächste Kapitel bringe.

Falls ich aber nicht, wünsche ich bereits euch allen: „Schöne Ferien, schöne Feiertage und einen guten Start ins neue Jahr!"

Tschüss!  
VarieFanel

PS: Eure Reviews werde ich allerdings vorher noch lesen, zumindest wenn welche kommen. Auch während der Ferien werde ich vom Inhalt eurer Reviews unterrichtet, also habt keine Scheu mir zu schreiben.


	9. Kapitel 8

**Disclaimer:** Alles wie gehabt! Seht einfach bei den vorigen Kapitel nach!

**A/N:** Es tut mir wirklich leid, dass ich das Kapitel erst so spät bringen kann, aber diesmal kann ich nichts dafür. Unser Computer meinte kurz vor Ende der Ferien kaputt gehen zu müssen und wir mussten ihn Reparatur geben. Das Problem war, wir haben den von MediMax und die können nur Softwarefehler dort beheben, ansonsten muss er eingeschickt werden. Wir wussten nicht, was nicht stimmte. Es war ein Softwarefehler, allerdings hat der Typ sich erst nach mehreren WOCHEN und vielen Anrufen unsererseits dort bequemt nachzuschauen und den PC heil zu machen. Wir wissen zwar immer noch nicht, was der Fehler war, aber der PC steht wieder da, wo er hingehört.

Es wird aus verschiedenen anderen weiteren Gründen (jetzt geht's bei mir an die Facharbeit) noch zu einigen zeitlichen Unregelmäßigkeiten kommen, aber nicht mehr so schlimm!

Ich werde mich bemühen!

Langer Rede, kurzer Sinn! Viel Spaß mit dem nun endlich erschienen Kapitel

Kapitel 8: 

Da er sie berührte, konnte sie besser abschätzen, wo er sich befand und sie lehnte sich an ihn. Ihr Kopf ruhte an seiner Brust. Sie zitterte ziemlich. Reflexartig und ohne einen Gedanken daran zu verschwenden, zog er sie auf seinen Schoß und legte wärmend die Arme um sie. Author's Note: Was gäbe ich darum an ihrer Stelle zu sein. Dafür würde auch die Schwelle des Todes mich nicht abschrecken können! 

Ein leichter Geruch von Blut stieg ihm in die Nase. War sie verletzt? Ohne zu zögern verschwand er mit ihr in sein Zimmer. Dort war Licht von Kerzen und es war zwar nicht viel wärmer, aber trocken.

Alya musste wegen des plötzlichen Lichtes die Augen schließen. Diesen Moment nutzte der Vampir bereits, um die Person in seinen Armen zu mustern. Er fand fast sofort den Ursprung des Blutgeruchs. Ihre Unterlippe blutete. Leicht lächelnd meinte er: „Du hast dich ja ganz schön gebissen?" Vorsichtig und ganz sanft fuhr er mit dem Daumen seiner rechten Hand ihre Unterlippe nach. Mit vor Staunen aufgerissenen Augen blickte sie Alucard an. Sie hätte ihm kaum so eine zärtliche Fürsorge zugetraut.

Bevor sie etwas tun konnte, wurde die Tür aufgerissen, sodass diese fast gegen die Wand schlug. „Meister, das Mädchen ist verschwunden!", rief der hereinstürmende weibliche Vampir. Dann erst bemerkte sie Alya, die noch immer in den Armen des Nosferatu lag. „Ich weiß, Fräulein Polizistin. Darf ich dir Alya Dubrinsky vorstellen? Sie ist leider derzeit ziemlich schwach", erwiderte er breit grinsend und legte die zitternde Gestalt mit seinem Mantel aufs Bett. „Sage Walter, er soll Blut herunterbringen. Außerdem müssen wir Alya anders unterbringen, sonst stirbt sie", wies er an und löste sich abermals auf. Er wollte mit seiner Herrin sprechen. Er sorgte sich um das Mädchen. Dieses Gefühl war sonderbar für ihn, ebenso wusste er nicht, warum er so empfand, aber es war so.

Alya lag a ganzen Körper zitternd auf dem Bett des Vampirs, dessen Deckel sich diesmal nicht senkte. Wieder biss sich Alya auf die Unterlippe. Sie wollte nicht in diesem erbärmlichen Zustand sein. Sie schämte sich. Sie war kurz davor zu sterben, außerdem befand sie sich auch noch in Gefangenschaft. Wie lächerlich und peinlich für eine Karpatianerin! Wie ihre Eltern wohl an ihrer statt handeln würden. Sie versuchte telepathischen Kontakt zu einem der beiden herzustellen. Sie konnte nicht die nötige Kraft dazu aufbringen.

„Ich bringe etwas zu essen, junge Dame!", mit diesen Worten trat Walter in das Zimmer und zu ihr ans Bett. Er war erstaunt in welch schlechter Verfassung sie sich nach der kurzen Zeit befand. Sie war offensichtlich kaum fähig ohne Hilfe zu trinken. Ruhig stellte er die Schüssel mit der eisgekühlten Blutkonserve auf den Boden neben das Bett. Vorsichtig half er Alya sich aufzusetzen und hielt sie halbwegs ruhig. Er stützte sie, während sie trank. Schwach, aber weniger zitternd, dankte sie: „Danke! Ständig stecke ich in Schwierigkeiten." Letzteres war eigentlich gar nicht unbedingt für seine Ohren bestimmt. Der Butler lächelte sie freundlich an, strich ihr eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht und erwiderte: „Das ist das Privileg der Jugend!" „Ich bin älter als deine Herrin!", merkte die schwarzhaarige trocken an. Daraufhin erschrak er so sehr, dass er sein Monokel fallen ließ und sie fassungslos anstarrte.

Alya wollte aufstehen, doch dafür reichte ihre Kraft nicht. Haltlos fiel sie von der Bettkante auf den steinernen Boden. Direkt zu Walters Füßen. Sie zitterte mittlerweile fast gar nicht mehr. Schnell half der Diener Lady Integras ihr sich wieder in Alucards Sarg zu legen. „Du musst dich ausruhen! Bleib liegen, während ich dir nach Möglichkeit noch etwas zu ‚trinken' hole!", wies er sie an und ging.

VarieFanel


	10. Kapitel 9

Disclaimer: Alles wie gehabt!

A/N: Endlich das neue Kapitel, werden einige denken! Andere wohl eher: „Mist! Sie schreibt doch weiter!" Ich hoffe, dass die meisten das erstere denken werden und ich würde mich über Kommis freuen! Ich wünsche viel Spaß!

Kapitel 9: 

Tagelang wurde Alya von dem Butler und dem Nosferatu gepflegt. Während dieser Zeit war die Rumänin, trotz ihrer schlechten Verfassung, in ihrer feuchten und kalten Zelle untergebracht. Allerdings bekam sie ein Bett, einen Tisch mit einer Kerze und einen Stuhl hereingestellt.

„Guten Abend, Alya! Wie geht es dir?", begrüßte der schwarzhaarige Vampir sie eines Abends. In den letzten Tagen war es nicht möglich gewesen mehr über ihr ominöses Volk zu erfahren; aber heute musste er ihr einige Fragen stellen. Lady Integra hatte befohlen, dass Informationen besorgt werden mussten oder Alya Dubrinsky würde noch vor Sonnenaufgang getötet werden müssen. Ihre Antwort riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken und überraschte ihn ein wenig: „Mir geht es gut genug, um deine Gedanken zu lesen. Frag nur. Ich werde versuchen so gut wie möglich zu antworten." Ihre Stimme klang etwas rau, legte allerdings kein Zeugnis von Schwäche ab. Er nickte kurz und begann dann: „Was ist deiner Meinung nach der wichtigste Unterschied zwischen Untoten und deinem Volk?"

Ohne lange nachzudenken, fing sie an zu erzählen: „Mein Volk nennt sich Karpatianer. Wir respektieren das Leben und wenn einer das Blut eines Menschen trinkt, wird dieses Leben unter keinen Umständen in Gefahr gebracht. Selbst, falls dies den Tod des Karpatianers bedeutet. Außerdem bleibt der Gebissene ein ganz normaler Mensch. Wir können Menschen nicht in Vampire verwandeln! Die Männer meines Volkes können höchstens selbst zu welchen werde. Die Männer leben, bis sie ihre einzige und wahre Gefährtin gefunden haben, in einer trostlosen Welt, völlig ohne Farben und Emotionen. Nur in den Momenten, wo sie jemanden töten, können sie etwas fühlen. Aber mein Vater und einige andere vernichten abtrünnige Karpatianer." Sie unterbrach sich kurz, fuhr dann aber mit gleicher, ruhiger Stimme fort: „ Wenn die wahre Gefährtin gefunden ist, droht die Seele nicht mehr in den Schatten unserer animalischen Seite unterzugehen. Das ist eigentlich alles wichtige, was es von unserem Volk zu wissen gibt, mein lieber Spitzzahn!" Die letzten Worte wurden von einem spitzbübischen Lächeln begleitet. „Du bist ganz schön frech, kleiner Naseweiß!", lachte er daraufhin.

Dann verging Alya das Lächeln. Ernst blickte sie ihn an. „Meinst du, ich darf ein wenig hinaus?", erkundigte sie sich. Sie ließ sich nicht anmerken, wie wichtig ihr dies war. Sie wollte mal wieder Gras und Erde unter ihren Füßen und den Wind in den Haaren spüren. Ihr Gegenüber zögerte einen Moment, dann verschwand er wortlos. Alya wusste mit diesem Benehmen nichts anzufangen.

Da sie nichts zu tun hatte, zog sie sich um. Ihre Wahl fiel auf einen langen, weiten Rock in Nachtblau und eine weiße Bluse. Eigentlich gehörten zu dem Rock noch ein Mieder und eine Jacke, natürlich in der gleichen Farbe. Diese ließ sie allerdings weg.

Ihr Vater vertrat in einigen Hinsichten eine mittelalterliche Meinung, wie eigentlich alle männlichen Karpatianer, auch in Bezug auf Kleidung.

Zu Glück wusste er nicht, was alles für Sachen im Besitz seiner jüngsten Tochter waren. Heute jedoch war ihr danach die, wegen der genannten Einstellung, übliche Kleidung der Frauen ihres Volkes zu tragen.

Kaum setzte sie ihre nackten Füße auf die eiskalten Steine des Verliesbodens, griff sie doch nach dem Mieder und der Jacke und zog beides an. Sie wollte nicht schon wieder zittern wie Espenlaub. Ihr Stolz verbot es länger Schwäche zu zeigen. Sie flocht sich noch die Haare zum Zopf. Dann war das Erscheinungsbild einer Karpatianerin perfekt.

„Alya, ich hörte, du hast eine Bitte?"", erklang die Stimme Integras auf einmal. Die Rumänin hatte nicht bemerkt, wie Alucard und seine Herrin durch die Tür den Raum betreten hatten. Alya war kurz erschrocken, fasste sich aber recht schnell. „Ich würde ganz gerne etwas nach draußen. Für mich ist es fast unerträglich nicht in die Natur zu können. Ich bin es nicht gewohnt. Ich werde nicht versuchen zu fliehen!", bat sie abermals. „Falls du es doch versuchen solltest, wird Alucard dich töten! Du darfst dich soweit frei auf dem Gelände bewegen, abgesehen von einigen Räumen", erlaubte das Oberhaupt der Hellsings. Dies tat sie nur, weil das Mädchen so bereitwillig erzählt hatte. Dass die schwarzhaarige wegen dieser Erlaubnis richtiggehend vor Freude strahlte, überraschte sie ein wenig.

Dankbar lächelnd knickste sie vor Integra und folgte dann dem Untoten nach draußen. Sie vergaß ganz, dass sie noch nicht ganz gesund war, so sehr freute sie sich mal wieder im Freien zu sein. Ihre Augen funkelten wie Sterne, während sie leichtfüßig über den Rasen neben dem Eingang des Herrenhauses lief. Sie tollte wie ein kleines Kind herum. Der Nosferatu musste über ihr Benehmen leise lachen. Eigentlich lachte er nur selten und fast gar nicht, wenn es nicht mit einem Kampf zu tun hatte. Aber seit er Alya Dubrinsky begegnet war, schlich sich immer wieder ein freundliches Lächeln auf seine Lippen und er lachte auch viel öfter und dies nicht wegen Kämpfen. Doch außer ihr hatte er dies anderen noch nicht gezeigt. Es war ein wenig seltsam, machte ihm aber nichts aus.

Plötzlich änderte die Karpatianerin ihre Gestalt in die eines kleinen weißen Käuzchens. Dieses flog in Kreisen über das Grundstück. Alucard befürchtete, dass Alya die Gelegenheit nutzen würde zu flüchten. Doch dann landete der kleine weiße Raubvogel auf dem Dach des Herrenhauses.

Die Aussicht von hier ist atemberaubend!", dachte sie gerade, als der Vampir begann ihre Gedanken zu lesen. Unvermutet flog das Zwergkäuzchen wieder los. Im Sturzflug raste es auf ihn zu.

Ja ja, das war es mal wieder. Ich hoffe, dass das Kapitel Anklang bei euch findet!

Bis zu nächsten Chapter!

VarieFanel


End file.
